Au bout du désert
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: [Vœux de Mars 2020. Pour Nanthana14] Il y a des semaines que Dastan n'a pas vu ses frères, Garsiv et Tus, et quand ce dernier le rejoint à Alamut sans prévenir, c'est pour lui porter la terrible nouvelle d'une catastrophe qui revient frapper leur famille.
1. Prologue

Au début, quand Dastan avait vu pénétrer dans une des cours du palais d'Alamut le destrier de son frère, il en avait eu le coeur transporté de joie. Ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'il n'avait vu ni Tus ni Garsiv, et cette sensation d'être coupé d'une partie de son coeur était loin d'être facile à assimiler. Bien sûr, ils communiquaient toujours par courrier, mais ça ne rendait pas l'éloignement plus facile.

Il s'était donc précipité pour l'accueillir, dévalant à toute vitesse les marches de pierre et esquivant habilement les serviteurs qui passaient dans les couloirs.

"Tus ! Tus, tu es là ! s'écria-t-il en se jetant presque sur son frère pour le serrer dans ses bras.

-Dastan, l'interrompit immédiatement Tus, et le jeune prince fut frappé à ce moment-là par sa profonde panique, Dastan, il faut que tu m'aides !

-Que je t'aide ? s'étonna le roi d'Alamut en saisissant quand même ses mains et en remarquant à quel point elles tremblaient. Tu sais que je t'aiderai toujours en tout, Tus, mais...

-C'est à propos de Diwan !

-De Diwan ?"

À la mention de ce nom, Dastan s'inquiéta aussitôt davantage. Diwan était le nom de l'un des fils que Tus avait eus avec ses multiples épouses. C'était un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années, qui avait les beaux cheveux blond cendré de son père et les yeux noirs de sa mère. Il était attentionné, intrépide et aventureux, et il se fourrait assez régulièrement dans quelques menus tracas. Cette fois, vu l'air affolé de Tus, c'était sans doute beaucoup plus grave que casser un vase sacré ou laisser échapper le cheval de l'ambassadeur.

"Que se passe-t-il avec Diwan, Tus ? le pressa Dastan en lui serrant les mains d'inquiétude. Il y a un problème ?

-Ils l'ont enlevé, Dastan ! Ils ont enlevé mon fils !

-Quoi ?!"

wwwwwww

Même s'il semblait au supplice, Dastan entraina son frère dans un salon privé et le fit assoir sur un ployant, où Tus ne consentit à se poser que pour une poignée de secondes.

"Explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, lui dit Dastan en faisant signe à un serviteur d'apporter à boire à son frère. Qui a enlevé Diwan ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te demande en échange de sa libération ?

-Ça... ça s'est passé il y a cinq jours..., commença Tus qui, les jambes soudain coupées, se laissa tomber sur son siège. Je suis allé le voir en rentrant au soir d'une expédition dans le sud, comme je le fais souvent... Et là, je me suis aperçu que...

_La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures sur le palais quand Tus se débarrassa de son armure et de ses armes, ne gardant sur lui qu'une dague courte comme il le faisait toujours. Il accepta l'eau qu'on lui tendait, abandonna son équipement aux serviteurs qui étaient accourus vers lui, se massa la nuque pour dénouer ses muscles ankylosés, et se dirigea à la lumière des flambeaux et de la lune jusqu'aux appartements de ses enfants. Il en avait neuf, dont le plus jeune était un bébé de quelques mois et dont le plus vieux, Diwan, avait dix ans. C'est vers la chambre de ce dernier qu'il se dirigea en premier, fronçant les sourcils en constant qu'il y avait toujours de la lumière. Son fils avait très bien pu décider de veiller en cachette avec l'un ou l'autre de ses frères et sœurs, comme ils le faisaient parfois, mais Tus avait un très désagréable pressentiment. Il accéléra vers la chambre et la lumière disparut._

_"Diwan ? lança-t-il en ouvrant la porte. Tu es encore debout à cette heure ?"_

_Son regard balaya la pièce. À première vue, il ne remarqua rien d'anormal, à part que les lampes à huile avaient été renversées sur le côté, peut-être un geste maladroit. Et puis, Tus s'aperçut que le rideau de la chambre était grand ouvert et que le lit de son fils était vide. _

_"Diwan ? appela-t-il à nouveau en se précipitant vers la fenêtre. Diwan !"_

_Il ne voyait presque rien dans l'obscurité qui noyait la cour en contrebas, mais il distingua vaguement une silhouette qui s'enfuyait dans la nuit. Une silhouette adulte et qui semblait emporter quelque chose avec elle. Mû par un instinct qui lui avait souvent été salvateur, Tus se précipita hors de la chambre et cria aux gardes qui se trouvaient dans le couloir :_

_"Faites fermer les portes du palais ! Empêchez tout le monde de sortir ! Et demandez aux nourrices de rassembler tous mes enfants ! Cherchez le prince Diwan dans le palais !"_

_Il courut ensuite vers l'endroit où la terrifiante silhouette devait déboucher, accompagné par une dizaine de ses soldats qui l'avaient suivi. Heureusement, on n'avait pas perdu de temps pour obéir à ses ordres, et une vague de guerriers se déversait dans la cour en portant des flambeaux. En moins de quelques minutes, les portes du palais furent fermées et cadenassées, et on promit au prince que personne ne les avait traversées. Pourtant, après de longues, éreintantes recherches frénétiques, Tus dut bien se rendre à l'évidence : ce terrible pressentiment, qu'il avait si désespérément souhaité être faux, s'était réalisé. Ils ne trouvaient son fils nulle part, ni dans le palais, ni dans les cours, ni dans les jardins. _

_Plusieurs groupes d'hommes furent envoyés dans la ville avec l'ordre de la fouiller de fond en comble, mais Tus avait de moins en moins d'espoirs. Il avait voulu prendre le commandement du plus gros bataillon, mais trois de ses enfants s'étaient précipités vers lui presque en pleurant, talonnés par les nourrices qui avaient eu bien du mal à les retenir. _

_"Père ! s'écrièrent-ils en s'accrochant tous à lui."_

_Et puis la mère de Diwan arriva aussi, alors Tus renonça à partir._

_À contrecœur, il fit signe à Garsiv, qui lui pressa l'épaule avec compassion avant de prendre la tête des opérations. Tus, quant à lui, ramassa Sanaz et Behrdad qui reniflaient en se frottant les yeux et il les emmena à l'intérieur rejoindre ses épouses et leurs demi-frères et sœurs. _

_La cohue régnait plus que jamais dans le palais. Des chandeliers brûlaient dans toutes les pièces, on s'activait partout pour essayer de trouver d'éventuels complices, des indices qui pourraient renseigner sur les raisons et la destination de cet enlèvement. Dans l'une des grandes chambres à coucher de Tus se trouvaient déjà trois des autres épouses du prince et tous les petits princes et princesses perses. Déposant Sanaz et Behrdad sur son lit, Tus retourna auprès de sa première femme et lui prit les mains._

_"Ne t'en fais pas, dit-il, je te fais le serment que nous le retrouverons._

_-Comment peux-tu le savoir ? s'exclama Reyhan en se dégageant presque. Personne n'a été capable d'arrêter la personne qui l'a emmené, malgré les gardes, les sentinelles et les archers qui sont censés surveiller ce palais ! Et je sais déjà, au fond de moi, que mon fils n'est plus ici ! Ton frère ne ramènera rien de la cité._

_-Tu ne dois pas désespérer avant que Garsiv ne soit revenu ! Et même s'il ne ramène rien, je... je retrouverai notre fils."_

_Reyhnan détourna la tête et ne répondit pas._

_"Père, supplia l'une de ses petites filles, dites-moi que vous allez retrouver Diwan. _

_-Bien sûr, Parveen, je te le promets, murmura-t-il en posant une main distraite sur la tête de la petite princesse."_

_Mais, comme la première femme l'avait deviné, Garsiv et ses hommes revinrent bredouille. Il n'y avait trace du prince Diwan nulle part._

"Il faut que tu m'aides, Dastan. Il faut vraiment que tu m'aides, j'ai besoin de toi, répéta Tus en serrant les mains de son frère dans les siennes, des larmes pointant au coin des yeux.

-Bien sûr, Tus, répondit le jeune homme, bouleversé par la détresse de sa famille qu'il percevait dans les mots et dans l'attitude de son frère. Je t'aiderai ! Quel qu'en soit le prix !"


	2. Chapitre 1

Dastan ne s'était pas attendu à un remue-ménage aussi soudain dans ce petit havre de tranquillité qu'il habitait depuis plusieurs mois, mais il s'activa sans perdre une seconde. Tus ne pouvait plus attendre. L'armée perse avait fait des incursions dans plusieurs villes autour de la capitale, toujours plus loin, mais ça n'avait rien donné. Son frère était vraiment au bord de la crise de panique.

"Je sais que vous gardez ici des artefacts, des objets qui pourraient m'aider à retrouver mon fils, insista l'aîné en serrant le bras de son frère.

-Alamut n'est pas non plus un coffre au trésor, mon frère, répondit Dastan sans parvenir à sourire à cause de l'anxiété qu'il ressentait. Mais je pense qu'il y a quelque chose qui pourrait nous être utile parmi les objets qui sont arrivés jusqu'ici. Ne t'inquiète pas, Tus. Je te promets qu'on va le retrouver."

Il entraina son frère dans les couloirs bruyants et lumineux en fendant le cortège de domestiques et de visiteurs qui s'inclinaient en reculant. S'il y avait bien une personne ici qui connaissait les trésors de cette cité sur le bout des doigts, c'était Tamina. Elle saurait les aider, et c'est pour cette raison que, faisant fi, pour une fois, de la prière aux dieux qui se terminait, il pénétra bruyamment dans le temple pour adresser un signe discret à sa femme. La belle princesse interrompit ce qu'elle était en train de faire, fronça les sourcils et se releva en ramenant autour d'elle les grands voiles qui constituaient sa robe et sa coiffure.

"Que se passe-t-il, Dastan ? interrogea la jeune femme en venant vers eux à grandes pas. Tu interromps une prière importante pour les habitants d'Alamut, tu le sais !

-Je le sais, mais j'ai besoin de toi, murmura-t-il en prenant la main de sa femme pour la baiser. Et Tus aussi...

-Un de mes fils a disparu, le coupa son aîné en s'imposant dans le champ de vision de la princesse. Possédez-vous ici un objet qui me permettrait de retrouver sa trace ? Je dois savoir !

-Calme-toi, Tus, le pria Dastan en attrapant son bras une nouvelle fois.

-Votre fils ? Disparu ?"

Tamina le dévisagea, puis elle regarda les prêtres et prêtresses par-dessus son épaule et lança :

"Venez."

Puis elle adressa un signe aux religieux pour leur signifier de continuer sans elle, et entraina les deux hommes par le bras jusqu'à un endroit un peu moins fréquenté du palais. Là, elle s'accouda à une fenêtre pour jeter un oeil à l'extérieur.

"Il y avait ici une boussole mystique qui permettait d'indiquer le chemin pris par une personne que l'on recherchait, à condition de déposer une mèche de cheveux ou un peu de son sang au-dessus de l'aiguille, les informa-t-elle en dévisageant tour à tour son mari et son beau-frère.

-Alors il me la faut ! s'exclama Tus en s'avança presque vers elle, tant il était exaspéré d'attendre. Prêtez-la-moi le temps que je retrouve mon fils !

-J'aimerais beaucoup, prince Tus, mais malheureusement, elle nous a été volée il y a bien longtemps, par une tribu qui habite non loin à l'est. Si vous voulez cette boussole, il vous faudra la récupérer. Cependant...

-Cependant quoi ?

-Je doute qu'ils vous laisseront faire. Cet objet est d'une importance capitale pour eux, car il symbolise le fait qu'ils ont réussi à pénétrer jusqu'au coeur du palais d'Alamut pour nous la ravir. Elle est devenue la preuve que leur indépendance est hautement méritée.

-Je me fiche de savoir si cette boussole est un élément de leur folklore ou pas ! s'écria Tus en avançant vers la princesse au fur et à mesure qu'il s'impatientait. Si je dois raser cette ville pour me donner une chance de retrouver mon fils, je le ferai !

-Gardez-en-vous bien ! Ils en profiteraient pour marcher sur Alamut ! Et leur force n'est pas à sous-estimer. Il faudrait que vous parveniez à vous introduire dans leur cité pour la leur dérober, enchaina-t-elle pour montrer à son beau-frère qu'elle comprenait son tourment.

-Voler un artefact dans une tribu hautement hostile à Alamut et repartir sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent ? Voilà qui me semble un défi intéressant, intervint Dastan en souriant. Tus... Je vais venir avec toi pour voler cette boussole."

Il avait conscience du temps qui s'écoulait à toute vitesse et, déjà, son esprit audacieux élaborait des stratégies pour s'introduire dans cette ville qu'il n'avait aperçue que de loin, pendant ses expéditions autour de son nouveau royaume. Cependant, son frère aîné lui retourna un regard anxieux.

"Tu en es sûr, Dastan ? s'inquiéta-t-il en lui pressant le bras. S'ils nous voient et te reconnaissent...

-Ça leur fournira un prétexte pour attaquer Alamut, compléta Tamina. Dastan, j'espère que tu sais que l'objectif de ce genre de mission est de ne pas se faire attraper."

Un sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres. Dastan le lui renvoya en prenant de nouveau sa main dans la sienne pour la porter à ses lèvres. Elle rit. Devant cette jolie scène, Tus leur lança un regard amusé et, oubliant pour un instant sa détresse, il donna une petite tape fraternelle dans l'épaule de son cadet.

"Tu es vraiment certain de vouloir quitter une aussi belle épouse pour te lancer dans une entreprise aussi risquée ? plaisanta-t-il quand son frère lui sourit.

-Au contraire, mon frère ! rétorqua Dastan en lui retournant le geste. Quelle plus belle occasion de lui reprouver ma valeur ? Il y a trop longtemps que je vis dans l'oisiveté de ce palais paradisiaque. Je suis sûr que mes muscles sont tout atrophiés !

-C'est tout les hommes ! si certains d'être toujours braves qu'ils oublient que ce n'est pas toujours pour leur aplomb qu'on les aime."

Tus décida de laisser les deux tourtereaux avant que leurs effusions d'amour ne débordent un peu trop. Il quitta la petite pièce et, maladroitement, parce qu'il ne connaissait presque pas ce palais où n'avait passé, en tout et pour tout, que quelques jours, il essaya de trouver un balcon où s'accouder pour observer le sable qui venait mourir aux pieds de la cité.

Le soleil commençait à descendre dans le ciel bleu et pur. Ses rayons brillants étaient juste à hauteur des yeux du futur roi de Perse, mais ce ne fut pas pour ça qu'il porta deux doigts à ses orbites pour se frotter les paupières. Il y avait de trop nombreux jours et nuits qu'il ne dormait plus, dévoré par la peur et les remords d'avoir perdu son fils. Et il n'avait pas chômé, entre les épuisantes cavales à cheval, les recherches dans les maisons des villages les plus reculés, les paroles de réconfort qu'il dispensait aux siens et auxquelles il croyait si peu. Garsiv et leur père avaient tout fait pour alléger son fardeau, mais l'amour de sa famille ne suffisait pas toujours. Parfois il parvenait à croire avec eux qu'ils retrouveraient Diwan sain et sauf, et d'autres, il était si désespéré qu'il n'avait plus la force de combattre.

"Ne te tourmente pas comme ça, Tus, lui dit Dastan qui était arrivé derrière lui pour lui frictionner les épaules. Tamina m'en a dit un peu plus pour ces barbares qui détiennent la boussole. Le soleil va bientôt se coucher, c'est le moment d'entrer chez eux.

-Tu n'as pas perdu confiance en toi, petit frère, sourit Tus en lui pressant la nuque. Je t'avoue que ça me redonne de la force de te savoir à mes côtés. Merci.

-Tu me remercieras quand on aura retrouvé ton fils. Viens, maintenant. Il faut qu'on se prépare."

wwwwwwwww

La ville paraissait calme malgré les nombreuses silhouettes que Tus et Dastan pouvaient apercevoir dans les lueurs combinées de la lune et des torches. Ils étaient seuls, sans armée, parce que les deux princes s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait que leur larcin devait être aussi discret que possible. Avec un peu de chance, les habitants de la cité ne s'apercevraient même pas que leur trésor avait disparu et ils pourraient le remettre en place une fois Diwan retrouvé.

"Tu as une idée sur la façon d'entrer ? murmura Tus sans regarder son frère.

-Un peu plus bas derrière cette bute, il y a la source de la rivière qui entoure et défend la ville, en plus de lui fournir de l'eau à profusion, répondit le jeune prince sur le même ton. En passant par elle, on devrait pouvoir parvenir sous les murs de la forteresse et passer entre les grilles qui protègent l'accès aux bains en filtrant les alligators et autres bestioles de ce genre.

-Attends, si elles empêchent les crocodiles d'entrer, c'est bien parce qu'ils viennent de cette rivière ?"

Dastan adressa à son frère un sourire assorti d'un clin d'oeil et se dirigea sans attendre vers le bas de la colline. Tus le suivit en marmonnant il ne savait quoi à propos des crocodiles, et les deux frères rejoignirent rapidement la rivière. Ils jetèrent un regard entre les roseaux et, même s'ils ne pouvaient pas voir ce qui se passait sous l'eau, ils se glissèrent dans le courant. Heureusement pour eux, la butte dissimulait assez les courbes du fleuve et ils n'eurent que quelques mètres à parcourir à la nage. Heureusement aussi, aucun alligator ne se montra.

Quand ils furent en vue des sentinelles qui patrouillaient, Dastan attrapa son frère par le bras et le fit plonger à sa suite, puis ils avancèrent en se laissant entrainer par le courant jusqu'à un coude que traversaient de grandes barres de métal. L'espace était juste assez suffisant pour que deux guerriers adultes se glissent entre les barreaux, et ils y parvinrent juste au moment où Tus commençait à manquer d'oxygène.

"Tu as bien de la chance qu'on ait croisé aucun crocodile, marmonna le frère aîné en dégageant ses cheveux mouillés de son visage."

Dastan rit sans bruit et entraina son frère vers les étages. D'après de nombreux témoignages consignés dans des rapports et des chroniques, les habitants gardaient leur trésor dans la tour qui dominait la ville, pour rappeler aux populations alentour qu'ils avaient triomphé en partie d'Alamut. Alors que Dastan allait se diriger vers les escaliers, Tus le retint par le bras et lui désigna une salle adjacente où se trouvaient suspendus des vêtements de rechange pour les habitués des lieux. Ils troquèrent rapidement leurs habits trempés contre ceux qui se trouvaient là, et, fourrant leurs anciennes fripes dans le sac de Dastan, ils grimpèrent les marches jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée du palais. Les couloirs étaient calmes, et les gardes et les domestiques qu'ils croisaient se contentaient de les saluer d'un signe de tête. Heureusement, Dastan, qui se tenait prudemment du côté mur, avait rabattu sa capuche sur sa tête et empêchait ainsi quiconque de le reconnaître.

Rapidement, les deux frères parvinrent jusqu'aux marches de la tour, qu'ils montèrent quatre à quatre, le coeur battant. Jusqu'ici, tout se déroulait très bien. Les grandes portes qui menaient à la salle où la boussole se trouvait n'était gardée que par deux soldats, qui attendaient visiblement une relève car ils firent signe à Tus et Dastan dès qu'ils les virent.

"N'oubliez pas de vérifier que la relique est toujours là avant de céder votre place, lança l'un d'entre eux en s'éloignant avec son binôme.

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit Tus en les surveillant de loin."

Dastan et lui échangèrent un coup d'oeil et, une fois qu'ils eurent disparu, les deux frères se précipitèrent à l'intérieur de la salle. Elle était plus réduite que ce qu'on pourrait croire de l'extérieur, avec une petite stèle circulaire au milieu des torches, sur lequel se trouvait la boussole. Tus se précipita vers elle.

"La voilà, souffla-t-il en osant à peine effleurer de la main le magnifique objet. Dastan... prenons-la et filons d'ici au plus vite !

-Attends... laisse-moi vérifier qu'il n'y a aucun traquenard qui la protège."

Le jeune prince contourna le socle et l'observa minutieusement à travers la lueur des torches.

"Je ne trouve rien, releva-t-il, mais au cas où..."

Vite, il exhiba de la poche de son vêtement trempé la fausse boussole qu'ils avaient, dans l'urgence, fait forger à partir d'une gravure, et la substitua à la vraie.

"Partons d'ici, répéta Tus, mais Dastan le retint.

-Attends... nous ferions mieux de retourner devant la porte jusqu'à ce que la prochaine relève se présente, décréta-t-il. Si jamais ils ne trouvent personne, ils comprendront que quelque chose cloche."

Agité, Tus eut d'abord un mouvement de recul, puis il jeta un coup d'oeil machinal et impatient à travers l'une des fenêtres.

"Mon frère, je sais à quel point tu veux retrouver ton fils, mais nous précipiter ainsi n'est pas sage, insista Dastan. Nous pourrions nous faire attraper, et ça n'aidera ni Diwan, ni Alamut.

-Oui, mon frère, je sais que tu as raison..."

À contrecœur, Tus suivit son cadet et ils retournèrent se positionner devant la grande porte, attendant que le binôme de gardes suivant arrive. Pendant tout ce temps, l'aîné des deux princes tapota impatiemment du pied sur le sol, et jeta de fréquents regards autour de lui, attendant désespérément de voir arriver cette relève. Enfin, deux nouveaux soldats les rejoignirent et Tus traina pratiquement son frère derrière lui pour leur faire quitter la cité au plus vite. Ils empruntèrent, pour sortir, le même passage qu'à l'aller, et encore une fois, ils parvinrent sains et saufs de l'autre côté de la grille, puis sur la berge du fleuve.

"Je dois t'avouer, Dastan, que j'ai un peu de mal à croire que ça se soit aussi bien passé, lui lança Tus en prenant son bras pour le hisser sur le sable à côté de lui.

-Je t'avais dit qu'on récupèrerait cette boussole, mon frère, répondit le jeune prince en lui souriant tendrement. Et maintenant, allons retrouver ton fils !"


	3. Chapitre 2

Dastan et Tus n'attendirent pas plus longtemps que le lendemain aux premières lueurs du jour pour se mettre en route vers la capitale perse. Tamina, qui s'inquiétait évidemment de la dangerosité de cette aventure, était néanmoins demeurée calme et encourageante quand son mari avait rassemblé ses affaires pour se mettre en route.

"Je ne sais que trop bien à quel point tu aimes te jeter dans les ennuis, se contenta-t-elle de dire en cachant son appréhension derrière un sourire, mais tu me ferais bien plaisir si tu daignais revenir entier.

-Rien n'est trop beau pour contenter ma reine, répondit le jeune prince en souriant et en lui faisant un baisemain.

-Tant mieux. Alors file, maintenant. Ton neveu et tes frères ont besoin de toi."

Dastan lui sourit avec tendresse et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser sans se préoccuper de la foule d'habitants, gardes, domestiques, voyageurs, qui étaient à la porte de la ville et les observaient. Elle aussi lui rendit son baiser, avant de reculer et de faire semblant de protester que ça ne se faisait pas. Tus, que ces démonstrations enflammées amusaient définitivement, donna une claque dans le dos de son frère lorsqu'il monta à cheval à côté de lui.

"Ne vous en faites pas, lança-t-il à Tamina, je vous le rapporterai en un seul morceau !

-J'y compte bien, prince Tus, rétorqua-t-elle, et les deux cavaliers finirent par piquer des deux et s'enfoncer dans le désert."

wwwwwwww

Le voyage dura quatre jours, quatre jours de trop pour les deux princes, mais ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'épuiser leurs montures dans la chaleur étouffante du désert. Ils cavalaient jusqu'à trouver un coin d'ombre ou un point d'eau pour laisser leurs chevaux se reposer, et ils mangeaient un morceau. Ils dormaient aussi, se lavaient quand ils le pouvaient, et discutaient beaucoup. Ils avaient autant de choses récentes que plus anciennes à se dire. Dastan, surtout, essayait de distraire son frère des démons qui le hantaient dès qu'il avait un peu de répit. S'il commençait à penser à son fils à chaque fois qu'ils montaient, qu'ils dormaient ou qu'ils se baignaient, le stress et l'inquiétude auraient tôt fait d'user ses forces. Le jeune prince n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser faire. Il lui avait juste permis de garder la boussole, comme ça son frère était rassuré de la sentir entre ses doigts à chaque fois qu'il touchait la petite sacoche de cuir, pendue à son cou, dans laquelle il l'avait rangée.

Le frère aîné était venu seul pour ne pas perdre de temps, malgré la prudence dont son père lui avait demandé de faire preuve. Heureusement, les Perses avaient assez sécurisé leur territoire pour que le voyage ne soit pas interrompu par des attaques ennemies. Ils parvinrent à la capitale non pas aussi vite que Tus l'aurait voulu, mais en un temps record pour un voyage dans des plaines quasi-désertiques.

"Nous voilà enfin arrivés ! s'exclama le prince en bondissant de sa monture encore en mouvement. Behnam, va annoncer à notre père que nous sommes rentrés !

-Tout de suite, prince Tus ! acquiesça le serviteur en fendant la foule vers l'entrée du palais.

-Mon frère, tu aurais quand même pu m'attendre, s'amusa Dastan en pénétrant dans la cour à sa suite. Si c'était aussi important pour toi d'arriver premier, il fallait me le dire. Je t'aurais laissé gagner.

-C'est qu'il a horreur qu'on puisse le voir autrement que dans son meilleur jour, rétorqua soudain la voix de Garsiv au milieu de la foule.

-Garsiv ! Mon frère !

-Dastan, ça faisait tellement longtemps !"

Le jeune prince lui sauta pratiquement dessus depuis le dos de sa monture. Les deux frères se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et échangèrent les taquineries et boutades d'usage avant de se tourner vers leur aîné.

"Allez, mon frère, viens, l'enjoignit Tus en lui posant la main sur l'épaule. Personne n'a touché à la chambre de Diwan depuis... l'incident.

-Oui, je te suis."

Les trois princes jouèrent des coudes à travers la foule bigarrée qui se pressait dans les couloirs et dans les cours. En effet, la chambre de l'enfant était éparse et renversée, et on n'avait aucun mal à deviner le drame qui s'y était déroulé. Le coeur serré en imaginant à quel point son turbulent neveu avait dû avoir peur, Dastan s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la pièce. Les coussins et les draps de la banquette qui se trouvait dans un coin avaient été jetés sur le sol, les livres et les jouets que Diwan possédait encore étaient éparpillés un peu partout. L'un des meubles avait même été renversé sur le lit, et Dastan pouvait très bien imaginer son neveu essayer de se défendre en la projetant sur son ravisseur. Il était tellement absorbé par son inspection qu'il sursauta presque lorsque Garsiv lança :

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toi ? Tu ne devrais pas être dans ta chambre en attendant le repas ?"

Il se pencha dans un recoin de la grande chambre et se releva en portant un enfant dans ses bras.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Ara ? s'étonna Tus en se rapprochant de son fils.

-Je... je sais que je peux pas faire grand chose pour vous aider à retrouver Diwan, mais... j'espérais qu'il y aurait peut-être des choses dans sa chambre qui vous auraient échappées..., répondit le petit garçon de huit ans en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de Garsiv.

-Comme tu as changé en si peu de temps, Ara, sourit tendrement Dastan en caressant les cheveux de son neveu. Écoute, j'ai ici un objet qui devrait nous aider à retrouver ton frère.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui... C'est une boussole magique d'Alamut. Tout ce qu'il nous faut, c'est un cheveu de Diwan... Est-ce que tu en aurais un quelque part, Tus ?

-Oui. Reyhan en conserve toujours une mèche depuis sa naissance. Je vais la chercher."

Il laissa ses deux frères et son fils et Garsiv s'assit sur le lit avec Ara, tandis que Dastan se penchait à la fenêtre de la chambre.

"Les murs ne sont pas aussi lisses qu'à d'autres endroits du palais, par ici, remarqua-t-il en perdant son regard vers les murailles. C'est sans doute ce qui a facilité sa fuite.

-Oncle Dastan, tu vas retrouver Diwan, n'est-ce pas ? murmura son neveu en le regardant de ses yeux marron si plein d'espoir et de détresse en même temps.

-Bien sûr, Ara. En ce qui concerne la magie et les moyens détournés, Dastan est très fort, répondit Garsiv à la place de son petit frère.

-Même si oncle Garsiv a un talent certain pour l'exagération, il a raison sur ce point, le rassura Dastan en haussant un sourcil moqueur à l'adresse de son aîné. Je sais que les expéditions que ton père a lancées n'ont pas réussi à te ramener ton frère, mais je jure que la magie d'Alamut saura y arriver."

Le petit garçon hocha la tête et se détendit un peu. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Tus revint, tenant dans la main la mèche de cheveux qu'il avait empruntée à sa femme, laquelle le suivait de très près, le regard dur.

"Voilà ce que tu m'as demandé, dit-il en lui tendant les cheveux et la boussole.

-Fais ce qu'il faut pour retrouver mon fils, Dastan, lâcha Reyhan, épuisée par les journées de peur et d'angoisse.

-Bien sûr, Reyhan. Compte sur moi, murmura le jeune prince."

Il positionna délicatement la mèche de cheveux de bébé au milieu de la boussole et la posa au sol. Aussitôt, l'aiguille se mit à scintiller et tournoya sur elle-même, avant d'indiquer résolument la direction nord-est.

"C'est par là qu'il faut aller, déclara Dastan en se redressant. Tus, de ce côté, il n'y a qu'un immense désert et quelques montagnes qui le surplombent. Si nous envoyons une armée, le ravisseur de Diwan nous verra arriver.

-Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? demanda Tus nerveusement. Nous ne pouvons pas attendre davantage, Dastan.

-Il faudrait envoyer un détachement pour contourner le massif et l'empêcher de s'enfuir, proposa Garsiv.

-Non, ça prendrait trop de temps, répliqua son frère aîné. Si nous tentons une approche plus discrète, que nous nous mêlons à une caravane de marchands... Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Dastan ?

-Oui, ça pourrait marcher... De toute façon, nous n'avons pas le choix.

-Alors nous ferons ça. Garsiv, rends-toi au bazar de la ville et recrute une caravane de marchands pour nous accompagner vers les montagnes du nord. Ne regarde pas trop le prix qu'ils demandent, tout ce qui m'importe est de retrouver mon fils."

Garsiv hocha la tête, rendit Ara à sa mère et quitta la pièce. Tus se tourna ensuite vers le benjamin.

"Quant à toi, Dastan, passe en cuisines pour manger un morceau avant notre départ. Nous devons partir aussi vite que possible."

wwwwwwwww

En fait, Garsiv n'avait pas eu à supplier ni à grassement payer qui que ce soit pour qu'une caravane de marchands accepte aussitôt des les mener à travers le désert. Les gens aimaient le prince Diwan, surtout les commerçant des marchés qui le voyaient souvent parcourir les étals pour leur poser des questions sur tous les objets nouveaux ou exotiques qu'il voyait. Et, souvent, en entrainant l'un ou l'autre de ses frères et sœurs derrière lui.

"Tu as l'air plus vrai que nature, comme ça, s'exclama Dastan en riant de la déconfiture de Garsiv, clairement ennuyé sans ses armures et ses épées.

-Ah, parle pour toi, rétorqua son frère. Tu devrais t'habiller comme ça plus souvent, ça te va mieux que les atours princiers.

-J'espère que vous serez un peu plus concentrés quand nous finirons par mettre la main sur le ravisseur de mon fils, les interrompit Tus en s'approchant avec leur père."

Un grand sourire monta aux lèvres de Dastan quand il l'aperçut et il le rejoignit, mains tendues, pour les prendre dans les siennes.

"Père, je suis heureux de vous revoir, souffla-t-il alors que le roi l'attirait dans ses bras.

-Moi aussi, mon fils, répondit Sharaman en lui tapotant le dos. Même si je déplore que ce soit en de si dramatiques circonstances.

-Je vous promets que nous ramènerons Diwan à la maison.

-Je sais que je peux compter sur vous, mes fils. Faites bien attention à vous."

Il les embrassa tous les trois et le frère aîné s'éloigna un peu pour dire au revoir à sa première épouse tandis que ses cadets montaient à dos de chameau avec les autres marchands.

"Je déteste vraiment ces animaux, grommela Garsiv, faisant pouffer son frère. Ne te moque pas de moi ! On verra bien si tu rigoles toujours quand tu t'étaleras dans le sable !

-Je parie que tu t'étaleras le premier, Garsiv !"

Ces plaisanteries les détendirent le temps que Tus soit enfin prêt, mais quand les portes du palais s'ouvrirent, la boule d'anxiété qui dormait au creux de leur estomac se manifesta de nouveau. Diwan avait disparu depuis trop longtemps. Ils devaient absolument le ramener sain et sauf à la maison.


	4. Chapitre 3

Tus allait en tête avec le chef de la colonne de négociants. Puisque la boussole dorée était sa seule chance de retrouver son fils, il refusait de s'en séparer un seul instant mais, évidemment, il n'avait aucune expérience dans le commandement d'un convoi de cette sorte. Il s'était donc porté devant avec le meneur et, à l'arrière pour protéger la caravane, Garsiv et Dastan avaient eu tout le loisir d'échanger sur ce qu'il s'était passé au cours de ces derniers mois.

"Depuis que Diwan a disparu, Tus n'a pratiquement pas dormi, confia Garsiv pendant qu'ils l'observaient de loin. Il a ratissé le palais et la ville des dizaines de fois, mais aucun indice, nulle part.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça ? s'enquit Dastan, qui ressentait un pincement au coeur dès qu'il avisait les cernes grises sous les yeux de leur frère.

-J'en pense que ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on procède lorsqu'on enlève un prince pour obtenir quelque chose de sa famille. Celui qui a fait ça a sûrement pris toutes les précautions pour qu'on ne retrouve pas Diwan.

-Tu veux dire qu'il doit vouloir... le garder captif ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais cet homme a réussi à s'enfuir du palais alors que toutes les entrées étaient gardées. Un simple humain ne serait pas capable de faire ça. Il doit y avoir un maléfice là-dessous.

-Tu le penses vraiment ?

-Oui. Et il n'est jamais bon finir aux mains d'un sorcier."

Le plus jeune des trois princes sentit son coeur se contracter douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Les arguments de Garsiv étaient parfaitement sensés, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas imaginer une telle éventualité. Il s'y connaissait peu en maléfices, et ignorait si du sang royal pouvait être spécifiquement nécessaire dans il ne savait quel enchantement tordu. Mais il priait chacun des dieux de leurs royaumes pour que ça ne soit pas le cas. Tus ne se remettrait jamais d'une telle perte. Sa famille non plus, et Garsiv et lui encore moins.

Il eut tout le loisir de prier leurs divinités pendant tout le chemin qui, long et monocorde, les guida jusqu'à une oasis que les marchands connaissaient bien.

"La boussole n'a pas dévié d'un iota depuis que nous nous sommes mis en route, apprit Tus à ses frères pendant qu'ils défaisaient les bagages qui encombraient le dos des chameaux.

-C'est une bonne chose, je n'aimerais pas avoir à courser ce type à travers le désert, répondit Garsiv en débouchant sa gourde pour boire, et en en jetant sur Dastan par la même occasion.

-Peut-être qu'il nous attend, suggéra le jeune prince en lui faisant les gros yeux."

Il s'embrouillait l'esprit à force d'élaborer des hypothèses qui pourraient expliquer cet incompréhensible enlèvement.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ferait ça ? S'il voulait qu'on le retrouve, il aurait déjà envoyé un messager depuis longtemps au lieu d'attendre qu'on le cherche au milieu des poussières du désert, rétorqua Garsiv."

Ce faisant, le cadet des trois frères jeta un regard méfiant à sa monture, qui l'observait d'un peu trop près, et il s'éloigna vers le point d'eau. En se tournant vers Tus, Dastan surprit son sourire, sans doute provoqué par l'expression de Garsiv, et lui pressa l'épaule pour attirer son attention.

"Allons aider les marchands à monter le campement, proposa-t-il. Le soleil va bientôt se coucher, je ne pense pas que nous irons beaucoup plus loin aujourd'hui."

Tus hocha la tête et serra la boussole magique dans sa main. Sa présence, et l'objectif à atteindre pour délivrer son fils, qui se précisait enfin, semblait l'avoir un peu calmé. Il emboîta le pas à son frère et ils montèrent les tentes avec leur escorte, au son des discussions des marchands qui essayaient eux aussi de détourner l'attention du prince de ses soucis.

"Est-ce que je peux savoir qui a eu l'idée de m'affecter à la préparation des repas ? marmonna Garsiv pendant que Dastan vérifiait les attaches d'une énième tente. Franchement, est-ce que j'ai l'air de savoir ce que je fais ?"

Le jeune prince tourna la tête vers lui et rit de sa déconfiture. Non, en effet, ce n'était pas du tout crédible de voir le deuxième prince de Perse armé d'un récipient en métal cabossé et d'un ustensile pour touiller.

"Essaie simplement de ne pas nous empoisonner, répliqua Dastan en lui tapant dans le bras.

-Ouais, tu parles...

-Tu as l'air de savoir parfaitement ce que tu fais, mon frère, renchérit Tus qui les avait rejoints, en expédiant lui aussi une tape sur le torse de son cadet.

-Tu vois, Tus, c'est exactement pour ça que c'est toi que je préfère."

Il lança un regard éloquent à Dastan et s'éloigna en direction du foyer allumé par les marchands. Tus rit; au moins, il semblait aller mieux que quelques heures auparavant...

wwwwwwww

La cuisine de Garsiv s'avéra, en fait, parfaitement comestible. Même s'il s'agissait uniquement d'une bouillie d'orge agrémentée d'un morceau de chèvre, et que le prince n'avait pas cuisiné ça tout seul, ce qu'il se garda bien de dire à ses frères, accueillant les compliments qu'ils lui en firent d'un mouvement de tête.

"Si nous continuons à ce rythme, nous devrions parvenir au massif de montagnes dans deux jours, supposa le chef des marchands à la fin du repas autour du feu, pendant qu'ils buvaient du thé -que Dastan et Garsiv vidèrent discrètement derrière eux dans le sable. Êtes-vous certain que le prince Diwan se trouve là-bas ?

-C'est la direction que la boussole indique, répondit Dastan. Et il n'y a pas d'autres endroits où se cacher à des lieues à la ronde.

-Et si... son ravisseur avait emmené le prince plus loin que ce massif ? Il pourrait avoir... franchi une très longue distance, depuis les jours qui se sont écoulés."

Garsiv et Dastan, le coeur serré, tournèrent la tête en même temps pour voir leur frère se raidir et serrer le poing à s'en blanchir les doigts.

"Nous n'avons pas de raison de croire qu'il pourrait avoir fait ça, intervint très vite Dastan. La meilleure chose que nous pouvons faire, c'est nous de rendre à ces montagnes. Ensuite, nous aviserons."

Le chef des marchands, qui paraissaient lui-même attristé d'émettre de telles hypothèses devant le prince, hocha la tête et finit son gobelet de thé. La veillée ne dura pas bien longtemps. Les hommes s'étendirent bientôt sous les tentes pour dormir, à part Tus que Dastan ne put qu'observer, le coeur lourd, assis dehors à monter la garde avec deux autres négociants. Le jeune prince ressassa la détresse de son frère une bonne partie de la nuit, dans ses rêves agités, et au matin, pendant qu'il aidait à ranger le matériel. Une seule chose le sortit, temporairement, de sa méditation : quelques unes des jarres d'eau potable qu'ils avaient remplies la veille semblaient s'être soudain allégées...

wwwwwwww

"Le pied du massif est en vue, mon prince, lança le meneur de la colonne à voix haute, pour réveiller Tus qui s'était à moitié assoupi sur son chameau."

Il avait si peu dormi pendant les jours écoulés qu'il s'était écroulé dès que Garsiv et Tus étaient parvenus à le forcer à prendre du repos, au milieu de la colonne. La boussole, qu'il portait autour du cou, tinta doucement sur son plastron quand il se redressa en sursaut.

"Regarde l'aguille qui pointe vers la montagne, s'exclama soudain Garsiv en plissant les yeux. Elle brille !"

En effet, la petite flèche dorée paraissait encore plus scintillant que d'habitude dans les derniers rayons du soleil.

"Diwan doit être ici, affirma Dastan en tirant sur la bride de sa monture pour la faire s'arrêter. J'en suis certain, Tus."

Son frère ne répondit pas, mais il se tourna vers lui, puis vers Garsiv, et un sourire presque hésitant et soulagé à la fois fleurit sur ses lèvres.

"Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, décréta-t-il en se laissant tomber de chameau. Nous devons pénétrer dans ces cavernes."

Le soleil couchant, embrasant en un ultime feu d'artifice de couleurs chaudes le sable du désert, permettait de distinguer des cavités étroites et dispersées en divers points de la montagne. C'était assurément les seuls endroits où se cacher, puisque le massif, uniformément dépourvu d'arbres et de végétation, n'offrait à la vue que des pierres brunes et déchiquetées.

"Le soleil se couche, mon prince, intervint l'un des marchands. Il serait plus prudent de mettre pied à terre pour la nuit. Des animaux sauvages ou des ennemis en embuscade pourraient se cacher dans ces grottes.

-Je sais que vous avez raison, mais nous ne pouvons pas attendre plus longtemps, rétorqua l'héritier de Perse en jetant des regards anxieux vers le massif. Si jamais les ravisseurs de Diwan nous ont vus arriver, ils pourraient décider de prendre la fuite !

-La boussole luit toujours, remarqua Garsiv en désignant la poitrine de son frère. Ils ne sont peut-être pas assez nombreux pour surveiller l'entrée de la montagne. Il doit y avoir des lieues de tunnels, là-dedans.

-Il a raison, Tus, renchérit Dastan. Et si nous voulons lancer une offensive, l'éclat de la lune pour seule source de lumière nous sera plus profitable. Allumons les feux et mangeons un morceau pour prendre des forces. Nous pourrons discuter de la marche à suivre pour délivrer Diwan.

-Vous parlez d'or, mes frères, comme toujours, soupira Tus en les prenant chacun par le cou. Très bien. Mais nous _devons_ lancer l'assaut de ces cavernes cette nuit !"

Les marchands ne cachèrent pas leur soulagement quand les trois princes retournèrent vers leurs montures pour, une nouvelle fois, préparer le campement. Ils avaient craint de ne pouvoir aller à l'encontre de la volonté d'assaut immédiat de l'héritier, tout en sachant très bien ce qu'une telle manœuvre, dans ces conditions, avait de dangereux. Là, au moins, ils auraient le temps d'y réfléchir, autour du bol de bouillie d'orge et de viande de chèvre quotidien, un plat qui avait au moins l'avantage de tenir à l'estomac.

"Il faudrait peut-être que nous y allions à plusieurs, suggéra Garsiv en se débattant avec sa pièce de viande. En passant par plusieurs galeries en même temps, nous pourrions acculer les ravisseurs de Diwan et leur couper toute retraite.

-Nous devons d'abord nous assurer qu'ils ne nous attendent pas, ou qu'il n'y a pas de pièges déposés à notre attention, intervint Tus en fixant la flamme du foyer comme s'il y cherchait des réponses.

-S'ils ont un oeil ne serait-ce que sur l'un des versants de la montagne, ils verront un homme adulte s'approcher. Que penses-tu d'une diversion ? Même s'ils ne se montrent pas, leur attention pourrait être détournée sur une autre direction que celle où notre éclaireur serait susceptible d'arriver.

-Mais ils pourraient aussi prendre peur et s'enfuir. Et dans ce cas-là... nous ne serons jamais assez rapides pour les rattraper."

Dastan pressa le genoux de Tus dans un geste de réconfort, puis il se leva quelques instants pour aller quérir dans son sac des pâtisseries au miel que Tamina avait glissées dans ses affaires avant qu'il parte. Un peu mièvrement, il se dit que ce cadeau pourrait leur porter chance... et puis, au détour d'un chameau qui se reposait avec les autres dans le noir, ses jambes cognèrent soudain sur un petit corps chaud qui semblait s'être matérialisé là, en plein milieu du passage, à côté de leurs réserves d'eau.

Avant que Dastan puisse réagir, la petite forme sursauta et essaya de se carapater dans les ténèbres, mais d'un geste vif, le jeune prince la saisit par le revers de ses habits.

"Hé, doucement, doucement, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, promit-il quand ce qui était très probablement un enfant commença à se débattre. Comment t'appelles-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu... attends... Ara ?!"

Dastan fut si stupéfait quand il découvrit le visage de son neveu, si semblable à celui de Tus quand il était plus jeune, qu'il faillit lâcher sa tunique. Le petit garçon poussa un gémissement et essaya de détourner le visage, mais Dastan soupira et le souleva dans ses bras.

"Ara, hé, tout va bien. Du calme, je ne vais pas te manger."

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de l'enfant pour les dégager de son visage et lui sourit pour l'apaiser.

"Oncle Dastan, pleurnicha le petit garçon en s'accrochant à son cou, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû vous suivre, mais on s'inquiète tous tellement pour Diwan ! Je pensais que, peut-être... je pourrai faire quelque chose pour vous aider...

-Je comprends, mon petit faucon, le rassura Dastan en lui caressant le front d'une main. Mais c'est dangereux pour toi d'être ici. Ce désert est impitoyable, tu le sais."

L'enfant s'essuya les yeux sur sa manche et hocha la tête.

"Tu vas le dire à Père ? murmura-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

-Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas le choix, répondit son oncle avec sympathie, avant de poser un baiser sur sa tempe et de le porter jusqu'au feu de camp. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Même s'il se met en colère, je sais qu'il comprendra. Oh, attends. Avant qu'on y aille, tu veux bien attraper les pâtisseries au miel qui sont dans mon sac ?"

wwwwww

Quand il vit Dastan revenir en portant son fils, Tus bondit si vite sur ses pieds que son écuelle se renversa. Garsiv leva les yeux vers lui, intrigué, puis ses prunelles s'arrondirent de surprise quand il avisa son neveu.

"Ara, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?! s'exclama le père en accourant à la rencontre de son frère. Comment nous as-tu suivis ? Tu t'es caché dans le convoi ?

-B... Behrdad et Milad ont fait diversion pendant que les derniers marchands se préparaient, répondit l'enfant d'une petite voix. Et quand ça a été l'heure du dîner, Sanaz a dû prétendu que j'étais malade... et Mir devait se mettre dans mon lit pour faire croire que je dormais.

-C'est un beau travail d'équipe, le complimenta Dastan pour chasser un peu la colère de son aîné. Ça me rappellerait presque ce prince qui couvrait les deux autres quand ils s'échappaient pour voir des filles."

Tus lui jeta un coup d'oeil et son regard s'éclaircit un peu.

"Tu n'as rien à faire ici, Ara, rétorqua-t-il quand même d'une voix sévère en prenant son fils des bras de Dastan. Et si jamais nous sommes attaqués par des bandits, les ravisseurs de ton frère ou des bêtes ? Tu as déjà de la chance qu'il ne se soit rien passé pendant le voyage ! Où étais-tu caché, d'ailleurs ?

-Dans une malle avec des affaires de rechange... il y faisait clair et bon, et je sortais la nuit pour chaparder un peu d'eau et de nourriture..."

C'était donc à lui qu'ils devaient la diminution légère des réserves d'eau qu'il avait remarquée le premier soir, comprit Dastan. Il retourna auprès du feu, suivi de son frère qui dut abandonner son fils aux mains de Garsiv quand celui-ci se redressa pour le prendre.

"Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de demander à l'un d'entre nous de quitter le groupe maintenant pour te ramener à la maison, le réprimanda Tus en piochant distraitement dans les gâteaux au miel que son frère lui tendait. Tu vas devoir rester ici mais ne t'approche pas du danger, c'est compris ?

-Mais, Père ! Je veux vous aider à sauver Diwan ! C'est pour ça que je suis venu ! protesta le petit garçon avec un aplomb qu'ils ne lui connaissaient pas. Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose que je pourrais faire, je...

-J'apprécie ton courage, mon fils, soupira Tus en lui caressant la tête, mais tu es trop jeune pour que je te laisse courir autant de risques.

-Mais si j'allais simplement en reconnaissance ? Je suis petit pour mon âge, et je ne fais jamais de bruit, sinon vous m'auriez entendus quand je volais dans les provisions !

-J'ai dit non, Ara, tu ne...

-La boussole recommence à s'agiter, s'exclama soudain Garsiv en se redressant sur ses pieds. Tus, je crois que les hommes que nous cherchons sont sur le point de bouger. Nous devons prendre une décision, maintenant !"

Autour du feu, tout le monde se releva à la hâte. Durant quelques secondes, l'aiguille de la boussole continua d'osciller, puis elle retourna à sa place initiale, vers la montagne, et cessa de bouger.

"Tus, l'appela Dastan doucement, en voyant ses yeux rivés à l'objet magique et son teint blafard. Garsiv a raison. Nous devons faire quelque chose. Maintenant."

Tus secoua la tête. Il secoua la tête mais son regard s'arrêta une fraction de secondes sur son fils. Et Dastan comprit qu'il allait s'y résoudre, qu'il allait permettre au petit garçon de monter là-haut pour repérer son frère... même si une angoisse et une culpabilité terribles devaient lui broyer le coeur. À vrai dire, il commençait à la ressentir aussi. Il ne _pouvait_ pas arriver quoi que ce soit à Ara.


	5. Chapitre 4

Tus s'efforçait de leur cacher son angoisse et sa frustration, mais personne n'était dupe. La tension qui logeait dans son corps se devinait à des lieues de distance. Mais comment lui en vouloir ? soupira Dastan en son for intérieur. Il se tourna vers Ara et termina le nœud qui devait servir à maintenir dans son dos un petit paquetage contenant de l'eau et des bandages si jamais il se faisait mal. S'efforçant de faire preuve d'autant de courage que possible, l'enfant se tenait bien droit. Garsiv s'approcha et glissa dans le paquet un couteau de poche à la lame d'ivoire.

"Je l'ai reçu de Père à l'occasion de ma première mission d'espionnage, quand j'avais dix ans, expliqua-t-il. Considère-le comme acquis si tu arrives à repérer ton frère.

-Merci, oncle Garsiv ! s'exclama le petit prince, les yeux brillants.

-Et si jamais on t'attaque, n'oublie pas de viser les jarrets. Les hommes qui sont là-dedans auront du mal à te poursuivre s'ils sont cloués au sol."

Le guerrier fit un signe de connivence à son neveu et s'éloigna avec Dastan pour permettre à leur frère de transmettre ses derniers encouragements à son fils.

"Surtout, fais bien attention où tu mets les pieds, lui recommanda Tus. Pas seulement à l'intérieur des galeries, mais aussi quand tu grimperas jusqu'à l'ouverture la plus proche. Prends garde à ne pas tomber, à ne pas déclencher une avalanche de pierres ou aux serpents qui pourraient se tapir dans les ouvertures. Quand tu auras pénétré dans le tunnel, déplace-toi aussi silencieusement que possible. Repère un chemin sûr jusqu'à ton frère et revient nous prévenir aussitôt. Et surtout, ne te fais pas prendre."

L'enfant acquiesça, aussi solennel que possible malgré ses yeux agrandis de peur. Tus poussa un soupir, la gorge nouée, et se pencha pour le serrer très fort dans ses bras.

"Tiens, conclut-il en ôtant la boussole magique pour la passer autour de son cou. Tu en auras sans doute besoin. Que les dieux te protègent."

Il se pencha sur le petit garçon pour le serrer très fort dans ses bras.

"Reviens-nous vite, petit guerrier, ajouta Garsiv.

-Et sors de ces grottes sain et sauf, précisa Dastan."

Ara acquiesça une seconde fois et se tourna vers les montagnes. La première ouverture béait à quelques pas au-dessus du sol, à moitié cachée d'en bas par les buissons épineux et rachitiques. Sans attendre, il rassembla tout son courage et s'éloigna vers le pied des falaises, dont il entreprit la délicate escalade. Son père, ses oncles et leur escorte de marchands le regardèrent progresser grâce à la pleine lune, le perdant parfois de vue lorsqu'il se dissimulait derrière un aplomb rocheux ou un buisson brûlé par le soleil. Il ne faisait véritablement aucun bruit. Les petites pierres qui se détachaient de la pente roulaient à peine sous ses pieds.

"Quel petit furtif ! fit remarquer Garsiv en tapant dans le bras de Dastan. On jurerait voir un jeune voleur des rues. Il doit tenir ça de son oncle."

L'intéressé le fit taire en lui donnant une bourrade dans les cotes, le sourire aux lèvres. Tus ne broncha pas. Il garda les yeux levés vers son enfant qui progressait agilement. Il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire pour lui, désormais. Le reste était entre les mains d'Ara.

wwwwwwwwww

Une fois à l'intérieur du boyau, l'éclat surnaturel de la pleine lune ne fut plus d'aucune utilité au petit garçon. Cependant, l'artefact que lui avait donné son père paraissait doté de sa lumière propre, comme si ce n'était pas uniquement l'or dont il était composé qui, sous les rayons du soleil, lui donnait son éclat, mais également une brillance intérieure. De plus, l'aiguille continuait de luire doucement. Elle pointait le fond du tunnel, dans lequel Ara s'enfonça après avoir poussé une grande inspiration.

Le boyau déboucha assez rapidement sur un enchevêtrement de cavernes hautes de plafond et reliées par des tunnels si larges qu'ils pouvaient passer pour une succession de salles immenses. Des gens avaient forcément dû vivre dans cet endroit à un moment où à un autre. En tout cas, pour l'heure, l'aiguille pointa en direction d'un chemin qui partait sur la gauche, vers lequel Ara se précipita, avant de s'arrêter net. Son père et ses oncles lui avaient bien ordonné d'être très prudent ! C'était vrai... sa mission était de repérer les lieux, non pas de foncer dans le tas pour sauver son frère ! Prudemment, il s'approcha donc du tunnel et balaya l'espace alentour du faisceau de la boussole. Il ne vit que de la pierre. Le sol aussi paraissait uniformément gris, sans aucune trace de trappe ou autre traquenard du genre. Les couloirs qu'il visita se succédèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes sans qu'il ne trouve rien. À chaque tournant, il avait eu l'idée d'accumuler de petits tas de cailloux pour être certain que son père et ses oncles retrouveraient le chemin en venant. Cependant... ces marques ne leur seraient jamais d'une quelconque utilité.

En effet, alors que la boussole s'était mise à briller d'un éclat encore plus éblouissant à l'approche d'une nouvelle salle, l'air tout autour d'Ara devint soudain d'un noir d'encre. Même la lumière ne parvenait pas à percer ces ténèbres, et l'enfant, terrifié, tourna fébrilement sur lui-même en observant sans pouvoir rien faire l'épaisse brume noire qui recouvrait la pierre sous ses pieds, le plafond et les parois de la caverne. Il poussa un cri de peur qui ne trouva son écho nulle part et un souffle froid parvint soudain jusqu'à lui, glissant sur ses chevilles. Puis, sans prévenir, quelque chose lui bondit dessus.

Ça ressemblait à un homme, mais le petit garçon était bien en peine de voir, avec toute cette obscurité. Son premier réflexe fut aussitôt de se ramasser sur lui-même pour se protéger. Cependant, son agresseur ne sembla pas s'en émouvoir, parce qu'il l'empoigna immédiatement sous les aisselles pour tenter de le soulever du sol. Ara couina de peur et se débattit, avant de se dégager d'un coup de pied. Dans l'affrontement, le lien qui retenait la boussole s'était en partie détaché et, après un mouvement trop brusque du petit prince qui essayait de s'enfuir, il cassa et l'objet magique glissa au loin. La personne qui attaquait Ara se tourna aussitôt en direction de l'artefact, une lueur intéressée s'allumant dans ses yeux sombres. Une demi-seconde avant lui, l'enfant eut cependant le réflexe de se jeter sur la boussole pour éviter qu'il la lui prenne. Les coups reprirent immédiatement, et Ara, mort de peur, ne put s'empêcher de crier :

"Arrêtez ! Je veux juste retrouver mon frère ! Père ! Père, au secours !"

Il n'était vraiment pas prêt à affronter de tels dangers ! Maintenant, à cause de lui, sa famille allait devoir supporter le poids de deux prisonniers au lieu d'un seul !

D'un revers violent, l'assaillant inconnu parvint à projeter le petit garçon contre le mur. Et là, ce fut le noir pour Ara.

wwwwwwwww

"'ra ! Ara ! Ara, réveille-toi ! Ara !"

La tête du petit prince palpitait douloureusement lorsqu'il reprit conscience du monde autour de lui. Il se souvint rapidement où il se trouvait et pourquoi il s'y trouvait. Le coeur battant, il tenta de se redresser.

"Ara, du calme... Il est parti... Je crois qu'il est parti..."

Il reconnut immédiatement cette voix.

"Diwan ! s'exclama-t-il en sentant des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Diwan, tu es là !

-Oui, répondit son frère dans un soupir. J'aurais préféré que tu ne te mettes jamais en danger comme ça... mais je suis tellement heureux de te voir !"

Le petit garçon se jeta aussitôt dans les bras de son frère et se serra contre lui. Pendant une seconde, tout le reste n'avait plus d'importance. Il avait enfin retrouvé son frère ! Après tout ce temps ! Il avait l'impression que ça faisait des mois qu'il attendait ce moment. Diwan lui rendit son étreinte, puis le cadet des deux princes se dégagea pour regarder autour de lui. Il était persuadé que le ravisseur de Diwan l'avait traîné auprès de son frère une fois assommé, mais il se trouvait toujours dans la salle où il avait été attaqué.

"Où est passé ton ravisseur ? s'enquit-il d'une petite voix inquiète. C'est lui qui t'a amené ici ?

-Non... Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris, mais il s'est précipité vers toi dès qu'il a vu la lumière à l'autre bout du tunnel. Peut-être qu'il pensait que des renforts arrivaient.

-Et... et les autres brigands ? Il n'avait pas de complices ?

-Non, je suis seul avec lui depuis qu'il m'a enlevé."

Dans l'obscurité quasi-totale qui entourait les deux enfants, Ara devina quand même l'angoisse et la fatigue de son frère. Attendez... l'obscurité ?

"La boussole ! s'exclama le petit garçon en fouillant vainement les replis de son vêtement. Elle a disparu ! Il a dû me la voler !

-Une boussole ? répéta Diwan, perplexe. C'était ça qui brillait ?

-Oui... C'était une boussole magique qui était censée pointer la direction dans laquelle tu te trouvais. C'est comme ça que nous avons réussi à te retrouver. Elle venait d'Alamut... Oh, qu'est-ce que je vais dire à oncle Dastan ?

-Je... Je ne pense pas que cette boussole soit le plus important, pour l'instant. Viens, sortons d'ici avant que cet homme affreux ne revienne ! Tu parviendras à retrouver la sortie ?

-Je crois, oui..."

Diwan aida son petit frère à se relever et, ensemble, main dans la main, ils se précipitèrent vers la sortie en suivant les petits monticules de cailloux.

wwwwwwwww

Tus guettait toujours l'entrée des cavernes, si bien que Dastan se demanda si sa nuque n'avait pas commencé à le faire souffrir horriblement. Garsiv, lui, entretenait ses armes, assis à quelques pas de lui, un oeil résolument gardé sur le même endroit que son frère. Derrière eux, les marchands ne faisaient aucun bruit, dans l'expectative. Quant à Dastan, il avait commencé à prier tous les dieux qu'il connaissait, tout en élaborant des plans de secours. L'idée que ces neveux soient là-dedans le rendait malade.

"Regardez ! s'exclama soudain Tus en empoignant Dastan par l'épaule pour lui montrer l'entrée de la caverne. Je suis certain d'avoir vu quelqu'un en sortir !

-Ara ? espéra le jeune roi, mais c'était bien mieux encore."

Pendant que tout le monde se rassemblait autour de Tus, deux petites silhouettes se faufilèrent, moitié courant, moitié glissant, le long de la pente. Dastan, le coeur battant, avait du mal à y croire. Est-ce qu'Ara était même parvenu à libérer son frère ?

"Père ! s'exclama le petit garçon en se libérant des bras de son aîné qui l'aidait à descendre du dernier surplomb rocheux. Père !

-Ara ! Diwan ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Tu as réussi à libérer ton frère ?"

Tus s'accroupit juste à temps pour recevoir ses deux fils dans ses bras. Dastan ne voyait pas son visage, mais il devinait fort bien qu'il était en train de pleurer de joie. Garsiv le rejoignit et les deux frères échangèrent un sourire, avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de leur aîné. Tus sembla comprendre le message et, après une seconde de plus à câliner ses fils, il se redressa, un enfant dans chaque bras.

"Est-ce que les ravisseurs de Diwan sont toujours dans les grottes ? demanda Dastan aux petits garçons.

-Dans ce cas, on devrait aller les chercher tout de suite, gronda Garsiv, qui devait commencer à ressentir de la frustration après plusieurs jours sans se battre.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il soit encore là, murmura Diwan en se blottissant un peu plus dans les bras de son père. Il était seul, et... je l'ai vu quitter la caverne en courant lorsque je suis arrivé pour secourir Ara.

-Le secourir ? répéta Tus en tournant son attention vers son cadet. Ara, est-ce que cet homme... t'a vu ?

-Il m'a attaqué, répondit doucement le petit garçon, presque coupable. Je... Je ne l'avais pas vu arriver. Mais il m'a poussé contre la paroi de la caverne et, quand je me suis réveillé, Diwan était à mes côtés mais lui n'était plus là.

-Il vous a laissés là ?"

Les adultes s'entreregardèrent, abasourdis. Dastan échangea un regard d'incompréhension avec Garsiv. Cet homme avait deux jeunes princes sous la main, il avait un moyen de pression colossal sur l'empire perse et il avait laissé échapper cette chance ? Comme ça ? Ça n'avait aucun sens !

Et puis, il se souvint qu'aucune demande de rançon n'avait été envoyée en échange de Diwan de toute façon. Qu'est-ce que ce ravisseur mystérieux avait donc derrière la tête ?

"Il a peut-être pris peur en comprenant que des renforts étaient arrivés, proposa Garsiv en haussant les épaules. Ou alors, cet homme était complètement fou. Dans tous les cas, nous n'allons pas nous plaindre d'avoir récupéré ces deux garnements en un seul morceau, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il ébouriffa les cheveux d'Ara en souriant.

"Oncle Garsiv, murmura justement le petit garçon. Tiens... tu devrais reprendre ton poignard. Je... je n'ai pas réussi à l'utiliser contre cet homme, j'avais trop peur...

-Tu nous as ramené ton frère ! rétorqua son oncle. C'est un exploit bien assez grand pour que tu mérites ce couteau."

Ara lui rendit son sourire et serra le précieux cadeau contre lui.

"Je n'y comprends vraiment rien, marmonna Tus en tournant les talons pour amener ses fils près des feux. Tous ces risques qu'il a pris pour ne même pas faire l'effort de garder son prisonnier ? Diwan ? Comment se comportait-il avec toi ?

-Heu... je... je ne sais pas... Il ne me parlait jamais et se tournait vers moi uniquement pour me donner de la nourriture... qu'il avait trouvée je ne sais où, d'ailleurs. En tout cas, sa présence était véritablement terrifiante !"

Tus hocha la tête et embrassa la tête de son fils, conscient que le traumatisme serait, à partir de là, très long à évacuer. Un marchand lui apporta immédiatement de l'eau, un autre des vêtements chauds, un troisième des restes de nourriture pour le jeune prince et le dernier, qui était un peu médecin, entreprit d'examiner les deux enfants, toujours logés sur les genoux de leur père.

"Je ne sais pas si nous apprendrons quoi que ce soit de plus sur cette histoire, grommela Garsiv en se dirigeant vers leur frère avec Dastan. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Je n'en sais rien, admit le jeune roi. Cette affaire est beaucoup trop étrange pour que je puisse t'en dire quoi que ce soit."

Même lui, il n'arrivait pas à faire coller tous les évènements ensemble. Soudain, il se souvint de la boussole.

"Ara, où est passé l'artefact que je t'avais donné ? demanda-t-il en rejoignant son neveu. J'ai besoin de la récupérer pour la rendre à Alamut.

-Je... Je suis désolé, oncle Dastan, répondit le petit garçon en baissant le nez. Je... je ne l'ai plus...

-Quoi ?

-Je... je crois que c'est cet homme qui me l'a volée..."

Dastan échangea un regard avec ses frères, interdit.

"Eh bien, soupira Garsiv en serrant le bras de son frère, je pense que tes voisins à Alamut ne vont pas apprécier."


	6. Chapitre 5

Une fois rassurés, changés, nourris et câlinés par leur père et leurs oncles, les deux petits s'étaient rapidement endormis. Dastan voulait repartir au plus tard pour Alamut, mais c'était impossible dans l'état de fatigue où se trouvait la caravane de marchands. Alors, ils résolurent d'attendre l'aube. Dastan parvint même à dormir durant quelques heures; Tus, lui, s'était pelotonné contre ses deux fils et n'allait certainement plus les lâcher avant un moment. Quant à Garsiv, il ne trouva pas le sommeil avant d'être sûr qu'aucune ombre suspecte ne rôdait en traître autour du campement.

"J'ai réfléchi durant la nuit, Dastan, lança Tus le lendemain matin, pendant que les marchands remballaient leurs affaires autour d'eux. Diwan est sain et sauf. Tu devrais rentrer à Alamut pour t'assurer que tout va bien.

-Tu es sûr ? lui demanda le jeune prince en le prenant affectueusement par les épaules. Cette histoire est bien trop étrange pour se terminer ainsi.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire d'autre, de toute façon, soupira son frère avec un geste vague. Diwan m'affirme que cet homme ne lui a rien fait et il est introuvable. Il ne sert plus à rien de rester ici. Pour tout te dire, je m'inquiète davantage de la réaction des voisins d'Alamut s'ils s'aperçoivent que leur boussole a disparu.

-C'est pour ça que je viens avec toi, ajouta Garsiv en se plantant à côté de ses frères. Il n'y a pas eu assez de bagarre, dans cette aventure. Je commence à rouiller.

-Garsiv, grommela Tus en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ce sera avec grand plaisir, mon frère, intervint Dastan en serrant l'épaule de son aîné. Mais tu es sûr que Tus peut se passer de toi ?

-Bien sûr, puisqu'on te le propose !"

Le jeune prince se laissa alors convaincre. C'était vrai qu'il s'inquiétait pour sa femme et la cité qui était maintenant la sienne.

"Merci, frère, dit-il en prenant Tus par les épaules. Surtout, n'oublie pas de m'envoyer un messager si jamais vous avez de nouveau des problèmes avec cet individu. Quel qu'il soit.

-Bien sûr. Et toi, n'oublie pas de venir nous trouver en cas de souci."

Les deux hommes s'étreignirent avec affection, puis Dastan se dirigea vers ses neveux pour leur caresser les cheveux.

"Je suis content que vous alliez bien, tous les deux, leur murmura-t-il. Tout va bien se passer, maintenant.

-Tu es sûr ? s'assura Diwan d'une petite voix. J'é... j'étais dans le palais quand cet homme m'a enlevé."

Pris au dépourvu, Dastan échangea un regard avec son frère. C'était vrai, son neveu n'était plus assez jeune pour croire aveuglément ce que les adultes de sa famille lui raconteraient pour le rassurer.

"Je le sais, mon petit faucon. Mais nous renforcerons la protection de la cité et nous ferons tout notre possible pour que ça ne se produise plus jamais."

L'enfant hocha la tête, guère convaincu mais bien conscient que son père et ses oncles n'avaient pas grand chose de plus à lui proposer. Et puis, il ne devait pas effrayer Ara.

"Rentre bien, oncle Dastan, lui souhaita-t-il alors à la place. J'espère que tu n'auras pas trop d'ennuis à cause de moi.

-Tu es encore trop jeune pour être aussi sérieux, rétorqua son oncle en riant. Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait parce que nous ne pouvions pas te laisser aux griffes de cet homme. C'est tout."

Le petit garçon se jeta sur lui et l'étreignit avec force. Dastan sourit et attira également son autre neveu dans le câlin, puis il se sépara des deux enfants et rejoignit Garsiv.

"Je te rejoindrai aussitôt que je serai sûr que tout va bien à Alamut, disait justement ce dernier à Tus. Fais attention à toi en rentrant et ne te prends pas trop de goût pour la vie de marchand itinérant !

-Et toi, ne te laisse pas trop séduire par les fastes d'Alamut !"

Dastan salua une dernière fois leur aîné, enfourcha la monture que les commerçants leur cédaient et prit la direction d'Alamut.

"À dos de chameau ! grommela Garsiv en jetant un coup d'oeil dépité à sa monture bien peu gracieuse. Ce sont de bien fiers guerriers que nous faisons là !

-Arrête un peu de te plaindre ! s'exclama Dastan en riant. Nous les revendrons pour acheter des chevaux à la prochaine cité que nous traverserons, si tu préfères !"

Ce qu'ils firent à la fin de leur première journée de voyage. Comme il l'avait fait précédemment avec Tus, Dastan profita de ce périple, qu'ils ne pouvaient de toute façon pas accélérer davantage, pour retrouver un peu son grand frère. Il ne savait décrire avec des mots à quel point sa famille lui manquait. Il avait l'impression que c'était toute une partie de son coeur qu'il avait quittée avec la capitale perse, mais il était roi d'Alamut, à présent...

Et, pour protéger la ville, il allait devoir affronter bien pire que des armées, comme les deux frères n'allaient pas tarder à s'en apercevoir dès qu'ils émergèrent sur la crête qui surplombait la ville.

"Oui, vos voisins ne sont vraiment pas contents, observa Garsiv, effaré par le siège qui se tenait aux portes de la cité."

Mais la source de son inquiétude n'était pas les soldats en eux-mêmes, qui étaient visiblement trop peu nombreux pour endommager cette capitale fortifiée. Non, elle venait plutôt des démons qui les accompagnaient.

"Il faut faire quelque chose ! s'exclama Dastan en obliquant aussitôt vers le chemin qui descendait de la crête.

-Tu comptes vraiment affronter ces créatures à toi tout seul ? le rappela Garsiv en se précipitant derrière lui. S'il te plaît, Dastan, dis-moi que tu n'est pas à ce point...

-... idiot ?

-... inconscient ! Ils vont nous tailler en pièces !

-Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un qui les contrôle, répliqua son frère. Nous devons le trouver !

-Et une fois qu'on l'aura trouvé, on fera quoi ?

-On fera en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus menacer ma cité."

Garsiv était loin d'être enchanté par la perspective de se jeter dans les bras de ces dives, mais l'urgence de la situation ne lui laissait pas d'autre choix que de croire au plan de son cadet. Au moins, ils n'étaient que deux, et sans armée à coordonner et sur laquelle veiller, il pourrait mieux protéger son frère...

"Il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir de général d'armée, observa le prince après un rapide examen des mouvements des troupes. On dirait qu'ils ont déjà reçu des directives et qu'ils sont surtout là pour épauler les dives.

-Alors, j'imagine que leur chef est toujours dans la cité. Il doit y être protégé. Viens !

-Et par où veux-tu qu'on passe, je peux savoir ?

-Par la rivière qui alimente le palais !

-La rivière ? Tu comptes y récupérer des crocodiles pour les leur lâcher dessus ?"

Dastan aurait ri si la situation n'avait pas été aussi dramatique, alors il se contenta de sourire. Les deux frères franchirent les dunes au galop et cavalèrent sans s'arrêter jusqu'à la rivière. En chemin, ils tombèrent sur un détachement qui était probablement censé protéger la cité, et, sans se concerter, ils virèrent chacun sur un côté pour les attaquer au flanc. Confus, pris de court, et coincés en tenaille entre les deux frères, les soldats ne mirent pas longtemps à faire s'emmêler les pattes de leurs cheveux et à se bousculer les uns les autres. Garsiv et Dastan les mirent rapidement à terre, mais l'aîné des deux princes, loin d'être galvanisé par cette victoire, pâlit soudain lorsqu'il aperçut la créature qui se dirigeait vers eux.

"Dastan ! cria-t-il à son cadet en pointant la direction d'Alamut. Regarde ce qui vient vers nous !

-Un dive ! Et plus gros que le racontent les légendes ! Suis-moi, Garsiv ! Il n'attaquera peut-être pas si on se trouve trop près du palais !"

Les deux hommes firent aussitôt volte-face et laissèrent au sol le bataillon défait pour cavaler vers la ville de leurs ennemis. Tous deux s'efforcèrent de ne pas regarder derrière eux, mais c'était difficile de se retenir quand on entendait les martellements furieux des sabots de la créature derrière eux... D'autant plus quand elle atteignit les soldats qu'ils avaient laissés derrière eux et broya les retardataires sous ses pattes de chèvre, ce qui arracha un tressaillement d'horreur aux deux frères. Ils étaient presque arrivés à la rivière que Dastan et Tus avaient empruntée quelques jours plus tôt que la queue du dive balaya l'air et renversa pratiquement la monture de Garsiv.

"Non ! s'écria Dastan lorsque son frère chuta pratiquement de cheval et se retrouva à la merci de la griffe du dive."

Sans réfléchir, il jeta la première dague qui lui passait par la main et atteignit la bête en pleine paume. Elle gronda, mais elle était si imposante que la blessure la dérangeait sans doute à peine, alors Dastan profita de la distraction pour se jeter à bas de cheval et récupérer Garsiv pour l'aider à se relever. Sans hésiter, même si le cadet eut une pensée nerveuse pour les crocodiles, les deux frères roulèrent dans la rivière. Ils entendirent le grondement agacé du dive, et esquivèrent sans trop savoir comment sa patte qui plongea dans l'eau pour les attraper.

Alors que Dastan cherchait fébrilement un plan dans son cerveau qui commençait à manquer d'oxygène, son frère se dégagea soudain de sa poigne et commença à remonter vers la rive. Le temps que le jeune roi, complètement déconcerté, patauge maladroitement pour émerger de l'eau à son tour, son aîné avait déjà bondi sur la terre ferme et s'éloignait en direction d'Alamut.

"Garsiv ! hurla Dastan, au désespoir. Garsiv !

-Retrouve ce sorcier, Dastan ! Débarrasse-nous de lui ! lui cria son frère. Maintenant !"

Le démon poussa un grondement et lui emboîta lourdement le pas. Dastan ne doutait absolument pas que son aîné soit assez fort et courageux pour retenir un dive, mais pas indéfiniment et la peur lui broyait le ventre lorsqu'il replongea dans la rivière pour atteindre le palais au plus vite. Il était tellement inquiet qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de se faire discret, d'essayer d'utiliser ses talents d'ancien gamin des rues pour échapper à la vigilance des gardes ou de se faire passer pour l'un d'entre eux. Non. Son frère était dehors, aux prises avec un affreux démon, et le jeune prince craignait déjà qu'il lui soit arrivé malheur, que le dive...

"Un intrus ! s'écria un gardien en l'apercevant ! Aux ar..."

Dastan ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et lui fonça dessus, le désarmant et le mettant à terre sans difficulté.

"Le mage ! Où se trouve le mage qui contrôle les dives, dehors ! cria-t-il en attrapant le soldat par le col. Dis-le-moi !

-Jamais !"

Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait rien en tirer, Dastan le relâcha et fendit sans difficulté la foule de domestiques et de gens du palais qui semblaient comme frappés de stupeur devant son apparition. Son coeur cognait de plus en plus vite. Il ne savait pas exactement combien de temps son frère pourrait tenir face à un démon, mais sûrement pas plus de quelques minutes, et le temps semblait défiler à toute vitesse... Tout en continuant d'avancer, il se força à réfléchir. Où irait un magicien pour contrôler des dives ? Sûrement pas dans un endroit où il risquerait d'être dérangé...

"Les tours qui surplombent le palais, comprit-il immédiatement."

Personne ne risquerait de s'aventurer dehors en plein conflit, et de là, il pourrait avoir une assez bonne vue sur ces créatures. Dastan n'hésita pas et fonça en direction des toits. Heureusement pour lui, pratiquement tous les soldats avaient été envoyés vers Alamut, et ce n'était pas les laveuses de draps qui risquaient de lui faire grand mal. Parvenu à l'air libre, Dastan étudia les alentours du regard et repéra bientôt un homme qui se tenait de l'autre côté des toits, entouré d'une petite garde. Les soldats aussi l'aperçurent et le pointèrent du doigt en criant. Les archers bandèrent leurs arcs et les dirigèrent dans sa direction, mais le jeune roi s'élança et, rebondissant sur un toit plus bas que les autres, il évita habilement leurs flèches. Le temps qu'ils rechargent leurs armes, le jeune prince était déjà sur eux et il fit passer une partie des gardes par-dessus la muraille. L'autre n'eut aucune chance face à sa détermination et sa rage de sauver son frère et la cité qui était désormais la sienne. Il les jeta au bas des murs également.

"J'ai défait ta garde, lâcha-t-il au mage, qui le fixait d'un air absent, sans doute en partie absorbée par sa transe invocatrice. Maintenant, rappelle tes dives ! Rappelle-les immédiatement, sinon c'est toi que je fais passer par-dessus le mur !

-Vous... vous êtes le nouveau roi d'Alamut..., balbutia le magicien en clignant des yeux. Comment êtes-vous...

-Tes dives ! Rappelle-les ! cria Dastan. Tout de suite !"

Du coin de l'oeil, le jeune roi avisa un démon qui arrivait justement vers eux. Il se crispa, prêt à défendre sa vie, mais la bête se contenta de les fixer en grondant, visiblement frustrée. Quand elle essaya de tendre la main, une étincelle brûlante jaillit sous ses griffes et, l'espace d'une seconde, un mur jusque-là invisible apparut autour de la cité. C'était donc ça, comprit le jeune roi. Si Alamut n'avait jamais réussi à reprendre la boussole à ses adversaires. Parce que, en plus des démons, une barrière enchantée les protégeait d'un éventuel retour de bâton. C'était probablement dû à un autre artefact, mais il n'eut pas le loisir de se poser davantage la question. Tirant avantage de la distraction de Dastan, le magicien essayait de prendre la fuite. Alors, ne songeant qu'à sa ville, à son frère qui se trouvait peut-être toujours face au dive, Dastan s'excusa en silence et le tua d'un coup avec son sabre.

L'effet fut immédiat. Le dive qui se trouvait devant la ville disparut. Il en fut sans doute ainsi de tous les autres, et Dastan, s'accordant quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle, n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour voir les soldats de la ville revenir en courant, incapables de prendre Alamut sans cette aide démoniaque.

Et, le temps qu'il redescende lentement du toit, sous le regard découragé des gens du palais qui avait déjà compris leur défaite, Tamina venait même d'arriver, accompagnée de sa suite. D'un ton ferme et autoritaire, elle listait déjà entendre ses revendications au dirigeant de la cité, mais elle s'interrompit bien vite dès qu'elle aperçut son mari.

"Dastan ! C'est bien toi ! s'écria-t-elle, et elle lui tendit les mains pour qu'il les prenne dans les siennes et les embrasse sans se soucier de son interlocuteur.

-Tamina ! Ma bien-aimée !"

Avec elle, elle avait aussi amené Garsiv, et après avoir recouvert les doigts de son épouse de baisers, Dastan se tourna vers lui et le serra fort dans ses bras.

"Comment as-tu fait ? murmura-t-il à son oreille.

-Je te l'ai dit ! Après tant de jours sans exercice, j'avais bien de l'énergie à revendre !"

Dastan rit. Il n'avait la force de rien d'autre. De rire, et de serrer les mains de Garsiv et de Tamina, soulagé que cette boussole ait uniquement sauvé son neveu, et pas aussi pris la vie de son frère et de sa nouvelle cité.


	7. Épilogue

La cité rivale d'Alamut n'eut pas beaucoup de mal à comprendre qu'elle avait été vaincue. Tamina et sa lignée n'étaient pas des dirigeants guerriers, elle n'essaya donc pas de les rattacher à son territoire, mais elle leur fit signer un traité les obligeant à renoncer à l'emploi de la magie d'invocation. C'était bien trop dangereux, et les dirigeants de la ville avaient connaissance de l'intransigeance du nouveau roi d'Alamut et surtout de ses frères de Perse. S'ils avaient l'intention de désobéir, ça ne serait pas avant un moment. Garsiv s'était bien assuré de les fixer d'un air menaçant pour qu'ils le comprennent.

Une fois cela fait, et après avoir embrassé tendrement son frère, qui était rentré chez lui, Dastan avait cherché une explication à l'enlèvement si incompréhensible de Diwan. Tamina l'avait aidé, mais leurs questions étaient demeurées sans réponse.

En fait, ils n'obtinrent une explication que quelques semaines plus tard, alors que Dastan et Tamina étaient partis en expédition sur des terres sacrées à l'occasion d'une cérémonie religieuse. Alors qu'ils longeaient une petite portion de terre nue et battue par les vents, qui tenait lieu de vieille nécropole vraisemblablement abandonnée depuis des siècles, Dastan aperçut soudain un éclat doré qui scintillait entre les buissons d'épineux rabougris. Intrigué, le jeune prince s'avança dans sa direction et découvrit, à l'écart des autres, une tombe abîmée et couverte de terre, sur laquelle scintillait un petit objet doré dans la lumière du soleil.

"Dastan, attends ! lui cria Tamina en le rattrapant à pas hâtifs, mais prudents pour ne pas trébucher sur les longs voiles de sa robe. Cet endroit est un ancien _diwan_, où les mages pratiquaient l'art de l'invocation des démons dives. C'est peut-être dangereux !

-Regarde sur la tombe, lui répondit son mari en fixant, stupéfait, la boussole magique qui venait soudainement de réapparaître devant eux.

-Mais par tous les dieux, que fait-elle ici ?

-Je n'en sais rien... et on dirait qu'elle ne diffuse plus de magie. Tu as vu ? Son aiguille est pointée vers la tombe et elle ne bouge plus."

Sous la garde vigilante de leur escorte, les deux époux s'accroupirent pour observer l'artéfact. Elle semblait curieusement à sa place, comme si son unique destin, depuis le début, était de se retrouver sur cette tombe.

"Un homme qui peut entrer et sortir du palais sans qu'on le voie... qui enlève un prince au nez et à la barbe de sa famille... qui ne parle pas, qui exhale une aura terrifiante..., énuméra le jeune prince.

-Tu ne crois quand même pas que c'est en fait un dive qui a enlevé ton neveu ? s'exclama sa femme, stupéfaite.

-Mais ça expliquerait pas mal de choses..."

Dastan fixa de nouveau l'objet. Sur la sépulture, il y avait un nom aux trois quarts effacé, celui d'un guerrier mort et disparu depuis bien longtemps. La légende qui l'entourait mentionnait également que ce combattant avait eu un frère qui, furieux que la mémoire de son aîné sombre dans l'opprobre et l'oubli, s'était métamorphosé en dive, un démon maléfique, pour causer la mort et la destruction et venger cette injustice. Peut-être qu'à force de ruminer sa haine, il avait sombré dans la folie et oublié jusqu'à l'emplacement de la tombe de son frère. Peut-être que cette boussole magique... avait été le seul moyen pour lui de le retrouver...

Et il ne pouvait pas entrer dans la cité qui la détenait, à cause de la barrière magique anti-démons que Dastan avait vue...

Dastan secoua la tête et se redressa. C'était bien l'insanité qui les avait précipités dans toute cette histoire. Mais, quelque part... si sa théorie était la bonne, il voulait bien comprendre les choix qui avaient motivé cette créature, quelle qu'elle soit.

"Laissons la boussole ici, décida-t-il. C'est vraiment une idée étrange, mais... j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle a été créée uniquement pour finir ici. Pour _ce_ démon, pour cette unique recherche-là.

-Tu projettes vraiment sur le monde ce que tu ressens pour tes frères, lança, amusée, une Tamina qui avait également reconnu le nom sur la tombe. Mais tu as raison. Rien ne justifie de violer ce sanctuaire."

Il s'était vraiment passé des choses étranges, au bout de ce désert...


End file.
